disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Griffin Games
'The Griffin Games '''is the one hour special and the 52nd episode of Season 11. Summary In their most epic adventure yet, the Disney Junior Club ever see the return of griffins to Disney Junior Island -- and the return of the most amazing sport ever: the Griffin Games, but all is not fun and games when Princess Ivy joins in, especially because she has magically transformed herself to look like a teenager. So to stop Ivy from corrupting Disney Junior Island, the Disney Junior Club must use their inner kid power and the help of their new griffin friends to save the games, the griffins, their friends and families, and the day! Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where Kwazii is walking into the entrance inside looking like he is in a hurry. Just then, some students are constantly asking him for favors around and he uses his magic powers from his ocean pearl bracelet to do so. As Kwazii tries to explain that he can't keep using his magic powers from his bracelet all day and is about to collapse in exhaustion, his best friend, Captain Jake, pushes him out of the crowd and tells everyone that Kwazii needs a break now. After helping his friend go through the crowd, Captain Jake asks Kwazii if he is okay and notices the anxious look on his face. Taking a deep breath, Kwazii explains that it's his second day to fly a griffin with Sofia but he is worried that he might mess up, even after flying on his garnet griffin friend Garnet Glider and he is already late! Patting his friend on the shoulder, Captain Jake assures Kwazii that he'll do his best this time and that made Kwazii better as he was off, filled with confidence. Outside, Sofia and Kwazii were preparing to ride their griffins, and Jasper was going to help. When they got on their griffins, Sofia and Kwazii rode into the skies and this time, Kwazii was doing a good job riding his own griffin as he was doing loop-da-loops, graceful gliding, and extreme aerial aces. After flying their griffins, Sofia and Kwazii landed them and they were dizzy from the spinning their griffin friends did but they were laughing because they were having so much fun. Kwazii heads back into the school to teach his students a new pirate lesson as he said goodbye and thanks to Sofia and was off to class while preparing for the upcoming Griffin Games. Meanwhile, hiding in the shadows was none other than Princess Ivy! She had a plan to ruin the Griffin Games by using a new disguise spell on herself. Late at night, Kwazii was working out his muscles for the games tomorrow, not knowing that Ivy (disguised as an eel) is watching him. Then, Kwazii saw the eel and gasped as it changed into mist and slipped itself into his room, transforming itself into Ivy! Growling at her, Kwazii asks Ivy what she was doing in the ocean as she explains to him that she saw him having trouble riding his griffin and she wants to help him win the games, but Kwazii just shook his head in refusal and says that he's been training for the games for days, and that he doesn't need anybody's help. Ivy's face twisted into an annoyed look and threatens to Kwazii that if he doesn't accept her help, then she'll do something terrible to his friends as she gives him an example by showing him her memory-erasing dragonflies. Finally with a sigh of defeat, Kwazii relunctantly accepts her help and Ivy uses her magic to transform into a pretty teenager with a cool black and white dress, silver leggings, black high heels, and a beauty mark on her left cheek. Powers that Kwazii used * Magical Animal Communication (to talk to the griffins) * Mystic Paintbrush (to battle Ivy) * Magic Sword (to battle Ivy) * Bubble Blast (to battle Ivy) * Snowflake Stars (to throw at Ivy's mind controlled griffin) * Enchanted Fire (to warm up the griffin eggs) * Sweets Galore (to feed sweets to the baby griffins) Villain Motives * Princess Ivy: To ruin the Griffin Games and corrupt Disney Junior Island Song(s) * The Sky's the Limit! Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''The Dragon Games from Ever After High. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:One Hour Specials Category:Episodes with songs Category:Specials Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Ever After High Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Flying images Category:Couple images Category:Sports images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons